


Four o' Clock

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Grif shows up to his favorite café at 4pm everday, today, though it seems that he has a date.





	Four o' Clock

Grif walked into Valhalla Cafe at four that afternoon, as he had everyday for nearly two years, this day however, as he walked into the small shop, a tallish looking red-haired man waved him over. In the two years that he had been going to the cafe, only the owner, Sarge, and his sons, Donut and Lopez, had talked to him. So this man calling out to Grif was quite a rare occurrence. 

 

Even more rare, however, was that Grif was coming into the cafe by himself. Usually Grif came in with his younger sister, Kaikaina, and sometimes one of her significant others. Today, Kai was staying after school for the football game, as she was on the cheer team. Grif always felt awkward going to the cafe by himself, but hey, there’s food there. Usually if Donut was working, Grif would be able to get a free muffin from him.

 

“Hey!” the man called to Grif. Grif’s head whipped up, being the only two people in the cafe, Grif could be the only person the man was talking to… unless he was hallucinating or something… then Grif might not be the one the man is calling to. “It’s me, Simmons!” the man continued to called to Grif.

 

Grif made his way over to Simmons slowly, Lopez watching intently from behind the counter where he was cleaning a mug. “Me?” Grif pointed at his chest to indicate himself.

 

“Yeah! I’m here for our date, what's your name again?” Simmons got up to pull out the chair on the other side of the two chair table for Grif to sit in.

 

“Uh… Grif… Dexter Grif…” Grif was certain that he could hear Lopez snort from where he was standing.

 

“Dick Simmons,” Simmons stuck out a hand to shake Grif’s. Grif shook his hand before sitting down. “I don’t mean to pry but, what took you so long?”

 

Grif immediately felt guilty, whoever this poor bastard was supposed to be meeting here was probably going to show up at any minute with a long winded story about how why he was late. “My watch broke,” Grif lied, “I wasn’t sure what time it was, how late am I?”

 

“Only two hours twenty-three minutes and four- no, five seconds,” Simmons smiled at Grif as if he was only late by two minutes. So he was stood up. Grif’s guilt doubled instantly at that revelation.

 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, man,” Grif shook his head in pity. “So, uh, have you ordered anything yet?”

 

Simmons face lit up at the question, “Yes! I’ve had two lattes, though I think I could go for a thir-”

 

“ _ No, _ ” Lopez cuts Simmons off, “ _ me hizo limpiar la taza durante veinte minutos antes de beber su café _ ,” the disdain is clear even though Lopez speaks like a robot.

 

“Lopez, you know we can’t understand you,” Grif laughs, pretty sure that Lopez was saying Simmons made him clean the mugs off for twenty minutes before he drank from them.

 

“ _ Entonces no respondas. _ ” Lopez sighs heavily before speaking very slowly so that Grif and Simmons can hear, “ _ Si quiere otro trago, al menos debería darme propina. _ ”

 

“I think I’ll just go get my usual,” Grif laughs again.

 

“Tucker said you’ve never been here before,” Simmons cocks his head to the side, unsure of himself.

 

Grif, not knowing who the fuck Tucker is, or how to dig himself out of this hole, says, “Oh, I go here almost everyday. Guess Tucker was just wrong?”

 

Simmons looks deep in thought for a moment before agreeing, “Yeah he’s not the smartest.” 

 

Grif makes his way over to Lopez, who’s already started making the drink Grif orders every time he comes to the cafe. “Simmons, do you want anything?” Grif offers.

 

“ _ No, _ ” Lopez says bitterly from behind the counter.

 

“Okay, guess not then,” Simmons laughs awkwardly. Grif leaves a ten dollar bill in the tip jar for Lopez when he finishes with his drink, then makes his way back to his and Simmons's table. Grif’s mother worked at a circus for a great deal of her life, but had passed a few years back. Turns out she’d earned quite a sum of money from the circus she worked at and it was all given to Grif as inheritance.

 

“So,” Grif takes a sip of his drink, “tell me a little bit about yourself.”

 

“What? You mean like, facts? About myself?” Simmons’s face is flushed a bright red.

 

“Yeah. Like, for example, I hate physical activities. I prefer to just sit around all day and do absolutely nothing,” Grif trails off as he notices for the first time that it seems that Simmons is shaking, he might not be able to sit still. “You seem to have to exact opposite problem though,” he laughs softly.

 

“Oh, yeah… That’s just the uh… anxiety…” Simmons gives a weak smile as he begins to fiddle with the sleeves of his jacket.

 

“Ah, yeah. I don’t really have that, I mean I guess separation anxiety-”

 

“I have that too!” Simmons’s eyes light up.

 

Grif lets out a laugh at this; Whatever dickbag stood Simmons up seriously didn’t know what he was missing. “What about family, do you have any siblings or anything?”

 

Simmons’s face flashes with a sadness before he says, “Uhm… no. I don’t really speak with most of my family nowadays. My dad left sometime while I was in highschool and my mom really only calls twice a year.”

 

Feeling an awkward silence start to grow, Grif said, “Yeah, families can suck, can’t they? Right now it’s just me and my sister, Kaikaina, she’s in highschool right now actually. We never met our dad, not sure where our mom met him, but apparently we got the same dad. Our mom left like half a decade ago and passed away like two years ago.” Simmons and Grif sat in a comfortable silence for a moment as Grif took a loud slurp of his drink.

 

“What about video games?” Simmons asked, when Grif rose an eyebrow in question, Simmons continued, “I mean, do you like video games?”

 

Grif smiled at Simmons, Simmons smiled back, “Yeah, I actually do! I really love the Halo games, but I also enjoy playing Minecraft and GTA5.”

 

“Oh man, I love the Halo series!”

 

By the time Grif had finished his drink, he and Simmons continued to talk until Grif got a text from his sister. 

 

**Kai- big bro, where are you??**

 

**Grif- at the café**

 

**Kai- still?????? you should come home before i throw a party!!**

 

“While I stand by my point that it's pronounced ‘bolth’ I really need to head home now,” Grif said, cutting their conversation short.

 

“Oh jeez, it's already nine? I've got work tomorrow!” Simmons stood fast and began to put on his coat.

 

“You're a great guy, Simmons. Do you need a ride home or anything?” Grif offered.

 

Simmons smiled at the offer but said, “Oh, no- I only live down the street from here.”

 

“Okay, get home safe- wait!” Grif called before the two parted, “Do you have a phone number or anything?”

 

“Uh, yes!” Simmons rattled off his number, and Grif gave Simmons his own phone number in return, before he and Grif parted ways hastily.

 

_•_•_•°•_•_•_•°•_•_•_•°•_•_•_•°•_•_•

 

As soon as Grif walked through the front door, he saw Kaikaina on the couch kissing some nameless stranger. “Alright,” he ssid in an exasperated tone, “out, whoeverthefuck you are. Kai, get to bed, it's a school night.” The aforementioned stranger parted from Kaikaina, grabbed their leather jacket and were out the door, all without saying a single word.

 

“Bro-” Kaikaina whined, “do I  _ have _ to go to bed?”

 

“I mean, not really, but you should. I don't know, stay up on Discord all night long. Just get in bed and rest.” Kaikaina retreated to her room, just down the hall, as Grif placed himself on the couch.

 

Yawning loudly, Grif turned the tv on to some cartoon about summertime or something and started to nod off. Just as he was entering the place between consciousness and sleep, his phone began vibrating and woke him up.

 

Grif answered the unknown number deliriously tired from the day. “Hello?” Grif mumbled.

 

“Hey, Grif? This is Simmons-”

 

“Oh!” Grif cut him off, waking up fully. “Yeah, yeah I remember you!”

 

“I mean you should, we spent all afternoon together…” Simmons cleared his throat awkwardly. “So I uh, told Tucker that our date went well and he said he doesn't know anyone by the name of Grif.”

 

Grif felt his blood run cold as the guilty feeling from before set in once again, “Yeah… If I'm being honest, I don't know anyone named Tucker. I wasn't your.planned date today, I just showed up and you assumed I was, and I really didn't want to eat alone by myself, so I thought it might be cool to get to know you.” Grif felt the guilt from before lift slightly, though he did have to admit that he sounded very Goddamn creepy.

 

“That makes sense…” Simmons sounded like he was holding back a smile. “I asked Tucker and he said the guy who I was supposed to be set up with was Georgia. Apparently he found a thing out and just disappeared. No one know what happened to Georgia.”

 

“‘Found a thing out,’” Grif repeated in a teasing tone, “what does that mean?”

 

There was an awkward pause for a moment before Simmons sighed heavily and said, “Well I guess if we're going to go anywhere in our relationship with each other you need to know this; I'm transgender. Female to male.” 

 

“Oh man, that's cool! Thanks for telling me that! Georgia is a fucking cunt though…” Grif shook his head angrily. Why this Tucker guy ever thought someone like that could be a good fit for Simmons was beyond himself.

 

“So, you know what that means and you're okay with it?” Simmons checked.

 

“Yeah. My sister, Kaikaina, she's okay with me telling you this, if she wasn't then I wouldn't, she's a transgender girl. Male to female.” Grif let out a happy laugh, “Man it's been a journey.”

 

“I'll say,” Simmons laughed as well.

 

“Why’d Tucker try to set you up with a guy like Georgia anyway?” Grif asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation going so Simmons would continue talking to him.

 

Simmons hummed for a moment, “He might have thought the two of us would be a good maybe? I'm not sure… Tucker, he's a trans guy as well, he said something about being transgender to Georgia and I guess Georgia just stopped talking to Tucker after that.

 

“Wow, what an asshole.”

 

“Yeah, it's good that he didn't show up, though. If he had, I wouldn't have met you!”

 

That's true! Are we on for four at the same place tomorrow?” Grif asked.

 

“Totally!” Simmons said with a smile.

 

“Nice, see ya.”

  
“Bye,” Simmons said softly before he and Grif both hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I sure do love me some transgender rep. Call me wrong all you want, Simmons, Tucker, Sister, Tex, and Donut are all trans. There's definitely more I've forgotten about just now, but those are just off the top of my head.


End file.
